ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CWF Heavyweight Championship
The CWF Heavyweight Championship is the most prestigious title in the entirety of the Championship Wrestling Federation. =Championship History= The Heavyweight Championship was competed for on CWF Ignition's second edition between Bay-B Dogg and Ironsides. However, Judgment interfered in the match and it was declared a no contest. The following week, however, there was an Open Invitational Battle Royal with the title on the line where Bay-B Dogg, Ironsides, Asylum and Judgment fought it out hard. After Ironsides got eliminated early-on and Bay-B Eliminated Judgment, Judgment came back into the match and helped Asylum pick up the title by attacking The Queen of Hardcore. Asylum, since then, has defended the title successfully many times against the three that were in that match. On the April 29, 2007 edition of CWF Ignition, in the Main Event, "Bandit" Dane West defeated Asylum in what many reporters have described as the single most violent match in CWF history, with a No Holds Barred stipulation. West won the title, but in order to do so had to implement multiple finishing maneuvers, including the Texas Scrambler and the Grapes of Wrath. At No Man's Land, "Bandit" Dane West came up short when an army cap was thrown from the crowd and nailed him in the head half-way through his signature move and Asylum came tumbling down on The World Heaviweight Champion. Landing on top of his foe, the ref counted a pin, making Asylum the first ever 2-time World Heaviweight Championship. It was later found out that the army cap was thrown by Sergeant Eversmann, who had been involved in an altercation with West earlier that night. Since that point, Asylum had remained dominant in the heavyweight division for more than 3 months. His next challenger turned out to be the former owner of the CWF, Anthony Romeri, who won the coveted title at Hellbound. Mr. Demonical in his final management act before his firing forced Anthony Romeri to relinquish the belt on the grounds of injury, despite Romeri proving he would be able to defend it. The belt was up for grabs at Doomsday along with the CWF Television Title. Both belts were won and unified by the returning Asylum. =Championship Record Book= =Championship Defenses= Asylum d. Bay-B Dogg by pinfall on Asylum February 4th, 2007 to become the first champion Asylum © d. Ironsides by pinfall at Blind Justice Dane West d. Asylum © by submission on CWF Ignition April 28th, 2007 Asylum d. Dane West © by pinfall on CWF Ignition May 20th, 2007 Asylum © d. Dane West & Sgt. Eversmann by pinfall at Americana Anthony Romeri d. Asylum © by pinfall at Hellbound Anthony Romeri is attacked by Shawn Fury, leaving him unable to defend his title within the required 30 day period. The World Title is vacated. Asylum d. Shawn Fury, Anthony Romeri & Joey Greco in Double Title Ladder Match at Doomsday =Championship Statistics= {| class=Championship Statistics"wikitable" !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Longest Reign !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Shortest Reign !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Most Times Held |- || Asylum (133 days)|| "Bandit" Dane West (21 days)|| Asylum(3) || Category:Championships Category:Defunct championships